


You, and You, and Nothing But You

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, brief instances of abuse and homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Theon decides it's time to go home for the holidays. Telling his family about him and Robb goes both exactly and nothing like he planned. Things have a way of working themselves out.





	You, and You, and Nothing But You

No matter how long Theon had lived in the north, winter would never agree with him. It wasn’t even the cold necessarily that bothered him. The coast was cold as well, but a dreary cold, rather than one full of snow that made everything so bright it hurt his eyes. 

He’d moved here when he was eight and he was convinced the only good part of the entire region was his boyfriend. Not that he’d tell him that, of course, but it was true. Robb was made for the cold and Theon was always in awe of how well he seemed to fit, not to mention that he decided Theon fit with him.

Speaking of Robb, he pulled Theon out of his reverie by slowly taking the coffee cup he was holding in a vise grip out of his hands. When Theon glared at him, he raised an eyebrow.

“Babe, that’s your third cup this morning. You’re going to be flying by noon if you keep it up.”

Theon made a non-committal noise and slumped on the couch. Robb followed and let him sit, but concern got the best of him and he said, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Theon sighed. The option was tempting. But he had been avoiding Christmas with his family for the past four years and if he and Robb were as serious as the ring he’d found in Robb’s drawer suggested, he didn’t want to move forward with his family’s bullshit still on his back. “We have to.”

Robb nodded and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Well, then I’ll be there the whole time. Now and always.”

Theon nodded and took a deep breath. “Who knows? It could be a great time. Maybe my dad will hear us fucking and finally have the heart attack I’ve been waiting for.”

He laughed at the way Robb’s cheeks burned and headed off to finish packing.

\--

They arrived at Theon’s childhood home later that day and he instantly regretted everything about five minutes into the visit. His father was as crabby as always, but while he clearly didn’t enjoy having Robb there, his presence kept Balon’s comments on the tamer side. For now. Who knew what would happen once his uncles arrived and the alcohol started flowing.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to hide out long before Yara arrived. Theon wouldn’t say they were overly close, but she was the only member of his family he cared to keep in touch with regularly. He practically leapt out of the house when she suggested the go for a few drinks, rather than hang around the house.

Once they got to their regular bar, Robb chatted with them for a bit before leaving them to catch up and going to play a few rounds of pool.

Theon watched him go, his thumb tapping nervously on his glass. He held it together long enough to ask Yara about her job (“boring but stable”) and her travels (“less boring”). She had met someone named Danny, but they weren’t serious enough for holidays.

When the conversation turned back to him, his nerve seemed to flee again. He talked about his job and slipped up in the smallest way. “We’re thinking of moving when the lease is up, since both of our jobs are in the city now. The rent’s higher, so the place is smaller, but it’s not like we need the second bedroom-”

Yara raised an eyebrow and Theon’s mouth snapped shut. After a minute, she burst out laughing. “How stupid do you think I am?” When Theon looked confused, she went on, “Do you really think I don’t know that you and Robb have been dating for years?”

“...no?”

Yara sat back in her chair and looked at him for a long moment. “Theon, do you remember the day you left for college?”

“Yes?”

“I asked if I needed to worry and what did you tell me?”

Theon thought for a second. “I said Robb would do the worrying for you.”

“That was six years ago. And you’re awful at lying.”

He took a swig of his drink and said, “I’m telling Dad tomorrow.”

“Really?”

Theon glanced over his shoulder to make sure Robb was still occupied. “I found a ring. If- if he really thinks I’m worth it, I want to go into this with as little baggage as possible.”

“He won’t be happy.”

“I know.”

Yara huffed a laugh. “Good for you, little brother.”

He scoffed at the nickname. “At least Dad has you. As long as things move forward with that Danny guy?”

Yara stared at him. “You think Dany is a guy?”

“...yes?”

Yara snorted. “Dany is a woman.”

Theon nodded slowly. “So that means…”

“Balon Greyjoy raised a couple of queers?”

“I guess so.”

Yara chuckled lightly and took a long drink. They sat a few minutes before Robb made his way back over and laid a hand on the back of Theon’s chair, clearly trying not to act like they were together.

“It’s fine,” Theon said, “She knows.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Yara said, standing, “And I’m happy for you, but I need another drink and to forget this conversation happened.”

\--

Telling his dad went both exactly and nothing like he’d expected. If he was really honest with himself, he knows he’s too much of a coward to say it directly. His plan had been to yell it as he left, maybe flip his dad off.

What actually happened, though, was a bit more dramatic.

Theon came downstairs and ignored Robb’s concerned brow furrow as he headed straight for the alcohol. He was halfway through his second drink when he heard a derisive noise.

“Dad?” he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that my son looks like a drunk whore.”

Theon squared his shoulders. “You mean my shirt? It was a gift.”

A scoff. “From your boyfriend?”

Theon took a deep breath. “Yeah, actually.”

He got backhanded before he could even think about what he’d said. Robb moved to intervene, but Theon held a hand up and looked his father in the eye. “Robb is my boyfriend. But I think you’ve known that for a while now. You just saw what you wanted to see.”

He moves toward the door, grabbing Robb as he hears his dad yell something about not allowing filth under his roof. Theon stopped at the door and yelled back, “You’re too late. We’ve already fucked under your roof. And I liked it. Your only son, your legacy, gets fucked and loves it so much and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

With that, he slams the door and runs to the car, laughing too hard as Robb peels off. After a few minutes, Robb asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

\--

When they get home, Robb sets the keys in the bowl on the table and takes his time getting his coat and scarf off. He turns to say something and finds himself pulled toward the wall, where Theon has his back against it.

“Theon,” he attempts, “we should talk about this, it’s been a long night-”

“I don’t want to talk,” Theon answers, pausing to trail kisses down Robb’s neck. “What I want is for you to fuck me until I can’t see. Nothing but you.”

And Robb is a lot of things, but he’s not actually a saint, so he lifts Theon by the hips and carries him to their bed. They fuck first and make love after, until neither of them can stand it.

When they go to the Starks for Christmas day, no one is really surprised at the rings on their fingers.


End file.
